Suzaku no Himesama
by himesama16
Summary: After all the senshi were killed, Usagi got pulled through a portal by Pluto. Galaxia was defeated and Usagi thinks that her friends died because she was to weak to save them. Chapter One revised. Please reread it.
1. A New World

I'm rewriting my story so that it's actually worth reading. I hope that everyone really does enjoy it this time. And with rewriting it, I'm hoping that it will give me inspiration. Well, read and enjoy!

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista

**************************

Suzaku no Hime-sama

Rating: G

A New World

**************************

__

I have to keep going. I can't stop, if I do, who knows what will happen. That was all that she could think as she ran through the deserted streets. Her mind kept telling her that if she stopped, if she thought about it, then it would all be true. _Why did they do that, why did they leave me. It's my entire fault. I could have saved them. I should have saved them!_ With that thought, she collapsed into a heap on the ground. When she looked up, she found that she was beside the lake where they used to picnic every year.

~*~ Flash back ~*~

"NO!" Usagi screamed as she watched her friends take the blast that was meant for her and the Starlight Senshi. Galaxia killed the inner senshi. She held out her hand for the star seeds to gather there. Once all four were in her grasp, she tightened her fist around them.

As Usagi watched, something behind her that was floating among the other star seeds caught her sight. It was a golden star seed. It belonged to the protector of earth. If she had that, then that meant that Mamoru had been defeated. "I see that you've found the golden star seed. Yes, it did belong to the protector of earth. He was an easy target, and I defeated him early in this game."

"No," Usagi whispered in shock. "How can you do this?" She collapsed onto the ground.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

~*~ Flash back ~*~

The sword had been broken. The 'kibon no hikari' was gone, defeated by Chaos. Everything that she had fought to protect had been taken from her, but one thing remained. The one thing that couldn't be taken, no matter how powerful Chaos was. That one thing is hope. Her hope for a better future still lived on in her heart, and she could feel the hope of everyone on earth.

Hope is a power almost as strong as love, so Usagi used it. She pulled at the powers of love and hope in order to banish Chaos from the body that it had so ruthlessly taken over. It took a lot of power, and ended up turning Usagi into Sailor Cosmos, but she had been able to do it.

She remembered that after the battle, the Starlights took their princess and left. She had been left alone to remember watching the star seeds of her friends be crushed in front of her eyes. The golden star seed of earth was gone now.

*****End Flash back*****

She cried. Not the wailing sound that usually passed through her mouth, but the silent sobs of a person that had been broken. She would cry tonight, and go back to normal tomorrow, at least she hoped she would. She knew of the hope for the Outer Senshi to be reborn, and Setsuna was reborn at the time gates, but that didn't appease her sorrow for her guard, her close friends.

She sobbed long into the night before deciding the course of action that she would be taking. Tonight, she would go home and sleep, but tomorrow, tomorrow would bring the coming of a completely new life for the princess. She needed to leave, but it was going to need all of the energy that she could get.

Lying down on her pillow, she couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. It took around two hours for the young princess to finally fall asleep, but she managed to do it. She managed to finally find peace enough to sleep, and a certain guardian protected her from the dreams that might have haunted her.

In what appeared to be a world of fog stood a lone woman. Her long hair swayed in a wind that didn't exist, and her staff, which looked to be a giant key, was held upright. She watched through a small window on a large door as the princess fell asleep.

~*~ The Four Gods of Sky and Earth ~*~

The ceremony appeared to be going smoothly. The prayer had been said the scroll was in her hand, all that was left was to throw it into the fire. She lifted her hand, and brought it down. She was getting closer; she was about to let go, then

"STOP!" someone yelled. This broke everyone's concentration, and the scroll fell to the ground. Hotohori looked around with a touch of annoyance in his face.

"Who yelled stop?" Tasuki questioned.

"I think that she did, no da," came a reply from across the room. Everyone looked at ChiChiri and saw him pointing to the fire. Inside the fire was none other than Taiitsukun.

"Yes, I am the one that told you to stop," she said.

"Why?" Miaka asked.

"Because not everyone is here," she told the young priestess.

"Who's missing?" Hotohori asked.

"The Suzaku no Hime," she said.

"Who's that?" Tasuki questioned.

Taiitsukun glared at him before saying, "I was getting to that if people wouldn't interrupt me. She is, in your case, the princess of the moon. Without her, though, you can't call Suzaku."

"But nothing that I've read ever mentions a princess," Hotohori said.

"And besides," Miaka added, "you never told us about a 'Suzaku no hime,'" 

Chiriko, or more commonly known as Amiboshi, was getting frustrated with the delay, and started his attack. As he played his flute, everyone fell to the ground clutching their heads.

"What'shappening?" Nuriko asked.

"Where iscoming from?" Tamahome asked.

Miaka looked up and saw the only person standing was Chiriko. He was playing his flute to a beat that nobody had heard him play before. "Don't you understand that I've beat you. Every time that I played my flute for you, I was filling you with my Chi, no I've beat you all, and Suzaku will never be called."

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a boy that appeared to no older than thirteen. He held a leaf up to his mouth and whistled. Instantly the pain stopped, and everyone released their heads, but before they could even get up, Amiboshi was out the door. They chased him all the way to the riverside where he tripped and fell, but when Miaka tried to help him up, he released her hand of his own free will, saying that it was better this way. 

Suboshi, would later hold a grudge against those who were part of his twin's death.

~*~ In our world ~*~

A figure appeared in Usagi's room. She watched the princess sleep peacefully as she had many times before.

"It is time princess!" she whispered as she walked up to Usagi's bedside. "You will wake up tomorrow in a whole different world with a new life for you to accomplish."

Pluto held up her Garnet Orb and whispered an incantation. When Pluto stopped the incantation, a portal appeared under Usagi and she fell through.

"Now to see about everything else," Pluto sighed. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

~*~ The Four Gods of Sky and Earth ~*~

Hotohori was taking a walk while thinking about everything that happened when a portal appeared above the lake that he was by and a girl fell through. He noticed that the girl seemed to be passed out. As soon as He saw this, he jumped into the water just as Miaka and Tamahome walked around the corner. Neither of them knew what Hotohori was doing, so Tamahome went after him.

When he dived in, Tamahome went for Hotohori, but was unable to catch up to him

When they got out of the water, Tamahome turned to see Hotohori holding a girl about the same age as Miaka, "Who's she?"

"I don't know," he replied taking a closer look at the sopping wet form of a girl that he held in his arms. "I saw her fall into the lake, and I dived in after her."

When she finally woke up, she nearly screamed. For some odd reason, she had never seen the room she was in at this time. The last thing that she could remember was going to sleep in her room. Where was she now.

"So you're finally awake, no da?" he asked the rhetorical question.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am ChiChiri, no da," he replied

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the palace in Konan, no da," ChiChiri told her.

"Konan?" Usagi nearly screamed.

"Hai, Konan China, no da," ChiChiri said getting a little bit confused.

"CHINA!" Usagi did scream this time. About ten seconds after she screamed, seven other people entered the room. The first one in the room was a red haired man about 18 years old. Usagi screamed again and so did he. 

They kept doing this over and over again until one of the other people said, "STOP IT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" This person had long purple hair that was pulled back into a braid. (Nuriko acting like a boy)

A few moments of silence, and then she had to question them. "How did I get in China?" 

They looked at each other and then back to her. Hotohori walked forward and said, "No one knows. You literally appeared out of thin air.

Usagi thought about everything that had happened in a backwards order, starting from falling asleep the previous night to when the senshi were killed. By now, most of the others left for breakfast. 

Thinking about what happened caused her emotions to re-emerge. It seemed that she couldn't keep her promise not to cry for her friends. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Usagi felt comforting arms surround her, and when she looked up she saw...

To be continued...


	2. A Secret Love

I got a few complaints about where I left that last chapter. I am so mean   
aren't I? BWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this story, and   
thankyou so much for all of those wonderful reviews.  
  
IF YOU'RE CURIOUS ABOUT PLUTO READ!! The Pluto that you saw was a past Pluto   
that guarded the time gate.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**************************  
Suzaku no Hime-sama  
Rating: G  
A Secret Love  
**************************  
  
Usagi felt comforting arms surround her, and when she looked up she saw a   
man with light colored hair look down at her with a small smile.  
  
"Gomen nesai," Usagi said.  
  
"For what?" the man asked back.  
  
"I scared minna," Usagi said with a small smile.  
  
At hearing those words, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Everyone but the man   
that was holding Usagi left.  
  
Usagi looked at him and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Hotohori," he said with a smile.  
  
"Watash wa Tsukino, Usagi," Usagi said getting back some of her normal   
energy for life. "Anyway, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Four days," Hotohori said quietly so that she could barely hear it.  
  
"FOUR DAYS!?!" Usagi screamed so loud that it seemed like Hotohori hadn't   
said a word.  
  
"Hai four days," Hotohori said.  
  
"Nande?" Usagi said to herself.  
  
"Ne, when we found you, you fell into a lake and you were uncontious. I was   
able to pull you out before you stopped breathing," Hotohori explained.  
  
"So you saved my life?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ne, I guess so," Hotohori said thoughtfully.  
  
Usagi jumped on him hugging him saying, "Doomo arigato gozaimasu   
Hotohori-san!"  
  
Hotohori was shocked at first, but then he hugged her back. A thought passed   
through his mind and he backed out of the hug, "Would you like some   
breakfast Usagi?"  
  
At the sound of food, Usagi's energy increased tenfold. She jumped up out of   
bed and said, "Lead the way Hotohori-san!" Hotohori thought a thought that   
made him laugh, 'Usagi's eating habits remind me of Miaka's eating habits.'   
He led her to the dining room where everyone else was gathered. Hotohori led   
her to the table where he introduced her, "Usagi, this is Nuriko," he   
pointed to the boy with purple hair, "this is Tamahome," he pointed to a boy   
with bangs that covered his eyes, he reminded her of Mamoru, "this is   
Chiriko," this time he pointed to a boy of about thirteen, "this is   
Miitskune," He pointed to a man about thirty years old, "this is Miaka," he   
pointed to a girl about Usagi's age with brown hair, "and I believe that you   
have met Chichiri?" At this, Usagi nodded an affirmative. "Minna, this is   
Tsukino Usag."  
  
"Ossu Usagi-chan," said Miaka.  
  
"Ossu Miaka-san," Usagi replied.  
  
"You don't need to be so formal, Usagi-chan," Miaka said while getting up   
and walking over to Usagi. "Sit down and have some food."  
  
"Hai," Usagi said happily. Usagi sat down to a plate of food that was   
already served and inhaled her food just as Miaka did the same thing.   
Everyone tried to stifle a laugh at how much these two girls were alike.  
  
After breakfast, Hotohori signaled for the other seishi to follow him while   
Miaka led Usagi around the palace showing her where everything was at that   
time.  
  
"What is it, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Do any of you think that maybe Usagi could be that princess that we're   
looking for?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Hai I do think that she could be [no da]," Chichiri said.  
  
"How are we supposed to know?" Tasuki asked no one in particular.  
  
"I will tell you," said an old voice from behind Tamahome. Tamahome nearly   
fainted because he was caught off guard.  
  
"Who is it then?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"It is Usagi, but she has to remember her part in the ceremony by herself,"   
the old lady replied.  
  
"How is she supposed to do that?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Ask her about her past Hotohori, and you will find out," she said as she   
disappeared.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Hotohori was walking down the halls trying to find Usagi and Miaka, but it   
wasn't working out to well. He heard a sound come from Usagi's room that   
sounded like giggles. Then a sound caught him offguard, it was all out   
laughter coming from her room, but it wasn't Usagi's laughter, it was   
Miaka's laughter that he heard. He walked up to the door, and knocked   
while saying, "It's Hotohori, can I come in?"  
  
"Hai, come in," he heard Usagi's voice answer with a bounce in it.  
  
"Usagi, can I ask you something?" He asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," Usagi said while Miaka left the room. As Miaka walked out   
the door directly behind Hotohori, she gave Usagi a wink that Usagi saw, but   
tried to ignore.  
  
"What is your full story?" At those words, Usagi's smile left.  
  
"My story?" Usagi said.  
  
To Be Continued...................................  
  
I hope that everyone liked this story, and I want to know what you think, or   
I'll stop writing it. Please review please? If you don't review, then how   
will I know what to write next time? So you have to give me reviews. If any   
of you are curious about anything in this story, email me at   
hime_sama16@yahoo.com k? I hope everyone is having a good summer, and   
enjoying my stories.  
  
Gomen nesai - I'm sorry  
minna - everyone  
watashi wa - I am  
hai - yes  
nande - how  
ne - well  
doomo arigato gozaimasu - thankyou so much  
san - an ending that you put after someone's name that is older then you.  
ossu - hello  
  



	3. Secrets Revealed

I got some good reviews, so I'll be nice and post this chapter. Will you   
give me more reviews please, so that I know what everyone thinks PLEASE? I   
love the fact that I get such good reviews, so make me happy and find out   
what happens k. By the way, some people said that they wanted this a pairing   
with either Chichiri of Tasuki, well, this isn't that pairing, I am sorry   
that you don't get to read that pair in this story.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**************************  
Suzaku no Hime-sama  
Rating: G  
Sevrets Revealed  
**************************  
  
"My story?" Usagi asked as her frown reappeared.  
  
"Hai, your story," Nuriko said just a little bit irritated.  
  
"Ne, my story is awfully long," Usagi said in a desparate moment trying to   
get out of telling her sad story and making everyone here hate her.  
  
"We have time," Nuriko replied while crossing his arms.  
  
"Ok, it started about 2 years ago when I met Luna. She was a black cat with   
a crescent moon on her forhead............." Usagi stopped talking because   
there was a loud crash from outside the palace. Everyone got up and ran to   
see what it was. When they got there, there was a strange monster taring   
everything up. Usagi's face became terrified and she whispered, "They   
followed me all the way here?"  
  
Usagi slowly backed back into the room where she took off her broach, held   
it above her head and called out, "Moon Eternal...Make Up!" In a swirl of   
feathers and ribbons, Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Usagi used to be.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon went out to where the monster was attacking and saw that   
the seishi weren't having much luck fighting off that monster.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a female voice say,   
"Stop right there!" Everyone looked up to the roof of the palace and saw a   
girl in a short three-layered skirt and a white bodysuit with a heart in the   
middle and two white wings that came out of the heart. The girl also had two   
wings coming out of her back and a sailor's collar around her neck, her   
skirt was yellow on the top layer, red on the second layer, and black on the   
third layer.  
  
"How dare you disturb this hard earned peace! I am Eternal Sailor Moon!   
Tsuki ni kawatte, oshioko!" Usagi screamed at the monster.  
  
With those words, she pulled out a wand from no where and shouted, "Silver   
Moon Crystal Therapy Kiss!" As she said these words, she twirled around in a   
flurry of feathers. When she said 'Kiss,' all of the feathers shot forward   
like sharp knives and hit the monster. Something strange happened when she   
hit the monster with her attack, instead of turning into moon dust, it   
turned into a person. A small crystal was floating above her forhead and   
inserted itself to the forhead.  
  
When Eternal Sailor Moon saw that crystal, she gasped and stepped back on   
the roof catching everyone's attention. "Chaos! It can't be," Usagi   
whispered, but someone heard her.  
  
"Who is Chaos [no da]?" someone from behind her said. Usagi jumped at the   
sound of someone behind her.  
  
"How did you get there, Chichiri-san?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Do I know you[no da]?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"It's me Usagi," Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You don't look like Usagi," Chichiri replied while studying her up and   
down.  
  
"Watch," Usagi commanded as she touched the moon on her forhead. In a bright   
flash, there stood Usagi Tsukino. "That's a part of my story," Usagi said   
sadly while watching the ground in remembrance of what Chaos had done last   
time she fought that evil. "How did you get up here, Chichiri?"  
  
"Teleportation [no da]," Chichiri said.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said in realization.  
  
With Pluto  
  
"I need the younger genaration of Outer Senshi, Serenity," Pluto told the   
Queen of the Moon.  
  
"Nande?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Because time calls for them to perform a different task," Pluto answered.  
  
"What about my daughter?" Serenity wanted the Outer Senshi to protect her   
daughter.  
  
"They are going to protect her in a different time, ne?" Pluto said.  
  
"Ok," Serenity finally agreed because she didn't want to mess up the   
timeline like her mother had done. Serenity knew that her mother had ensured   
the doom of the Silver Millenium, but she didn't know that it would happen   
this very night at the engagement ball for her daughter.  
  
"Arigato* Serenity-sama," Pluto said as she went to get the younger Outer   
Senshi.  
  
*****Later*****  
  
"Now that I have you all together, we must leave," Pluto explained. She had   
to hurry because Beryl was going to attack any minute.  
  
"Why did you awake Saturn?" Neptune asked.  
  
"All will be answered soon," Pluto explained. With those words, Pluto raised   
her staff and whispered in an unknown language and they disappeared.  
  
When they reappeared at the time gate, Uranus was getting tired of not being   
answered.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"For this," Pluto explained pointing to a screen where Eternal Sailor Moon   
stood.  
  
"How is there an Eternal Sailor Moon?" Neptune asked confused.  
  
"I will fill you in on all that you need to know," Pluto said to start the   
conversation. "This is over 1000 years in the future, and in a different   
dimension which Princess Serenity went to after all of you died. She is now   
Eternal Sailor Moon and she carries the Inner and Outer star seeds inside of   
her, but she doesn't know it. She was forced to watch you die along with the   
Inner Senshi. The enemy that killed all the Senshi is the same one that sent   
that monster that she is fighting right now."  
  
"So when do we get to go help her?" Saturn asked, speaking for the first   
time since she awoke from her protective sleep.  
  
"When I'm done blocking your main attack," Pluto said raising her staff. In   
a bright flash of purple light, all but Pluto were gone. She had blocked   
Saturn's world destroying attack, and sent them to Usagi.  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Whether did or didn't like this   
chapter, please email me. My email address is hime_sama16@yahoo.com k? I   
love getting email other then advertisements so email me.  
  
hai - yes  
ne - at the begining of a sentence means well, at the end, it's like saying   
ok, sure, it makes a statement a question  
tsuki ni kawatte, oshioko - in the name of the moon, I will punish you.  
nande - why  



	4. Senshi's Return

I am so glad that I have 23 reviews after just three chapters. Thankyou so   
much minna-chan*! Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**************************  
Suzaku no Hime-sama  
Rating: G  
Senshi's Return  
**************************  
  
Michiru looked around and spotted her two comrads not far from where she   
was. She walked over to them and tapped on Haruka's shoulder startling the   
leader of the Outer Senshi. "Where are we?" Michiru asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure," Haruka said.  
  
"Ne, the princess is somewhere around here, isn't she?" Michiru asked   
uncertaintly.  
  
"Pluto said that she is," Hotoru said joining the conversation.  
  
"Where though?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I can sense her not far away," Haruka said.  
  
"Shall we go find her?" Michiru said.  
  
"Hai*, we shall," Haruka said as they started walking towards where she had   
felt her Princess. After about five minutes of walking, they could hear   
giggling from behind some bushes. They all ducked down behind the bushes and   
peeked through. What they saw, they did NOT expect to see. After what Pluto   
had told them, they thought that the Princess would be nothing but a souless   
shell with nothing left to live for, buthere she was laughing at something   
that a girl with brown hair had said.  
  
"Should we reveal ourselves?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I think that we should, what about you Hotoru?" Haruka said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Hotoru exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok," Michiru said with a sigh as she started to get up and walk out of the   
safety of the bushes with Haruka and Hotoru right behind her.  
  
"There you are Serenity!" Haruka exclaimed as if she didn't already know   
that she was there.  
  
"Michiru-san? Haruka-san? Hotoru-chan?" Usagi said questionably.  
  
"Hai!" they all said in unison.  
  
"demo* demo, HOW!?" Usagi asked nearly screaming.  
  
"We'll tell you later, demo, aren't you going to introduce us?" Haruka said.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said. "Minna, this is Miaka. Miaka, this is Haruka, Michiru,   
and Hotoru."  
  
"Kunichiwa*," Miaka said. "Hajimamashte."  
  
"Hajimamashte," Hotoru said.  
  
"How did you get here, I thought that you were all dead?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll explain later k?" Michiru suggested.  
  
"k," Usagi said. Just as Usagi said this, the other seishi were tired of   
waiting on Usagi to tell them her past, so they decided that they would go   
to her and force her to tell them her complete past no matter what.  
  
They walked around the corner to see Usagi smiling at some other girls that   
were standing directly infront of her and Miaka.  
  
'Usagi is so beautiful when she smiles,' thought Hotohori.  
  
"Who are they?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
"Ossu minna-chan!" Usagi exclaimed with enthusiasm that she hasn't shown   
since her senshi died.  
  
"Ossu," Nuriko said to be polite. "Demo who are these people?"  
  
"I would like you all to meet my friends," Usagi said motioning to her   
senshi of the Outer planets. "This is Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe   
Hotoru. Minna, this is Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tamahome,   
Miitsukuke, and Tasuki."  
  
"Now that the introductions are over, we need to know about your past,"   
Nuriko said.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment about where she should begin, and nearly started   
to cry when she thought of where she would end. All of a sudden, Usagi felt   
a weight on her shoulder and looked up to see Michiru with her hand on   
Usagi's shoulder. Usagi gave a week smile and looked at the seishi and Miaka   
with the same smile. "It's a very long story, but here goes nothing. Over   
1000 years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon. The kingdom was ruled by a   
single queen with her young daughter. Her husband had died 4 months priar to   
the birth of her daughter. The daughter was named after her mother, her name   
was Serenity. She had eight guardians also known as her court and they were   
the princesses of the other planets. All the planets were allied with a   
treaty known as the Silver Alliance hence the name of the time was the   
Silver Millenium. The peace was shaddered by a queen named Matalia and her   
most evil hench woman, named Beryl. All were killed in that battle, when   
Queen Serenity saw her daughter and her daughter's court all dead also the   
Prince of earth which her daughter loved, she pulled out the most powerful   
item in the entire Universe, the Ginzuishou. She used it to send her   
daughter and all her court to the future to have a happy life, but things   
didn't go so good. When the princess was fourteen, she had to become a   
Sailor Senshi to defeat the evil that had destroyed the Silver Millenium.   
None of the senshi or the court remembered the Silver Millenium. The   
princess didn't know that she was the princess. After about a year, the   
princess regained her memories about the Silver Millenium. Soon after wards,   
she was forced to watch her senshi die to protect her, then she had to   
watch her love betray her, then he died for her. She was able to defeat the   
evil, but not without the cost of her own life. She made a wish which was   
granted for a time, which was that the senshi and herself would be able to   
live normal lives. The peace, however, didn't last long as another enemy   
appeared. They were defeated as was every other enemy that appeared. When   
the fourth enemy appeared, new senshi appeared along with it, they were   
called the Outer Senshi. They consisted of the princesses of the outer   
planets. The hardest fight was the last one, the battle was against a being   
known as Chaos. The senshi battled that evil for over a year, and when the   
final battle came, all the senshi were killed off yet again. This time,   
however, the princess didn't die in the battle and was forced to live with   
the knowledge that she could have saved them. And now I stand before you   
with no knowledge as to where I am or how I got here." Usagi finished her   
explaination of her entire life.  
  
The seishi were more than a little bit surprised about the entire story.   
Miaka was ready to cry for her new found friend that had been through so   
much. Haruka and Michiru soon explained how they had gotten here and that   
they were from the Silver Millenium and not present day Tokyo.  
  
Haruka knew that the Princess had feelings for one of these men, but she   
wasn't sure of which one. She decided that she would watch her for the next   
few days and find out who it was. Just as she suspected, the princess showed   
favor to.................  
  
To Be Continued.....................  
  
I hope everyone liked this story, I'm not going to put every japanese word   
that I used here, just the ones that I don't think that you have heard in   
this story yet. If I miss one, feel free to tell me kay? My emal address is   
himee_sama16@yahoo.com do feel free to email me cause I love to get email   
that isn't advertisement.  
  
Ginzuishou - Silver Crystal 


	5. Blind Date

I really hope that everyone isn't to mad at me for my lack of updates. I   
wrote a story in honor of father's day called Father's Day. It is in the   
Sailor Moon section. Well everyone will get their answers to the main   
question I was asked in my reviews for the last chapter. That is 'Who does   
Usagi like?' Please enjoy this chapter and give me some more ideas for this   
story, k?  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**************************  
Suzaku no Hime-sama  
Rating: G  
Blind Date  
**************************  
  
Haruka knew that the Princess had feelings for one of these men, but she   
wasn't sure of which one. She decided that she would watch her for the next   
few days and find out who it was. Just as she suspected, the princess showed   
favor to.................Hotohori-sama. Michiru and Hotoru had noticed the   
attraction at the same time that Haruka had. What they didn't realize was   
that the seishi and Miaka saw that Hotohori was falling for Usagi.  
  
Miaka knew that the three new comers had noticed the attraction, so she went   
to visit them about it one day.  
  
"Do you notice the fact that Hotohori-sama and Usagi-sama seem to be really   
close recently?" Miaka asked Michiru.  
  
"Yes I have noticed their closeness," Michiru said with a soft smile.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Haruka asked with a sly   
smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know, what are you thinking?" Miaka asked with the same smile on   
her face.  
  
"I think she's thinking that we should play matchmaker," Hotoru added.  
  
"That's what I was thinken," Haruka said crossing her arms.  
  
"Me too," Miaka and Michiru said at the same time.  
  
Michiru looked at Miaka and asked, "Where is the most romantic place in the   
gardens?"  
  
"The pavilion on the lake during a full moon," Miaka said dreamily thinking   
of her and Tamahome.  
  
"That sounds perfect, and there's a full moon tonight!" Hotoru exclaimed the   
last part.  
  
"How are we going to set it up?" Michiru asked.  
  
"You take care of Usagi, and the seishi and I will take care of Hotohori,"   
Miaka said smiling while she walked out.  
  
About three hours later, Usagi walked back into her room. It was dark   
outside, and the moon was very high in the sky. "Hello Usagi-sama," Michiru   
said lightly.  
  
Usagi sat up from the bed that she had just plopped down on a minute ago and   
glared at Michiru. "I said not to call me that!" she exclaimed at her senshi   
of the seas.  
  
"Ok Usagi-sama," Michiru said with her trademark smile. Usagi sighed. She   
would never be able to get them to stop with the title of -sama, no matter   
how hard she may try. She looked up curious as to why she only heard one   
person when she came in.  
  
"Where are Haruka and Hotoru?" Usagi asked looking around the room.  
  
"They went to the garden, you know that pavillion by the lake?" Michiru   
asked.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said.  
  
"Would you mind getting them for me?" Michiru said with her normal smile.  
  
"Sure why no?" Usagi replied as she walked out the door to go get her   
friends.  
  
She walked to the pafillion to see someone in there, but it wasn't who she   
was looking for.  
  
Ten minutes earlier  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" Miaka exclaimed running into the throne room unannounced,   
which happened quiet a lot.  
  
"Yes Miaka," Hotohori said calmly.  
  
"Nuriko-san said that he wanted to see you in that pavillion, and to tell   
you that it was urgent," Miaka said catching her breath from running.  
  
"Ok I will go and see what he wants," Hotohori said as he walked out of the   
room.  
  
He went to the pavillion to see no one there, but the view at the moment was   
so breathtaking that he stopped to look at it. A feminine gasp from behind   
brought him out of his state of awe and back to the real world. He turned   
around to see Usagi staring at him in the moonlight.  
  
"What are you doing here, Usagi-san?" Hotohori questioned with a small smile   
at getting to run into his angel 'My angel?' Hotohori questioned his own   
thinking. 'Where did that come from?' 'Your heart, where else?' a sarcastic   
voice said. 'But my heart belongs to Miaka!' his mind screamed at his heart.   
'No it doesn't, and you know it. You're in love with the girl right in front   
of your eyes!' his heart exclaimed with finality.  
  
During the time that Hotori was arguing with his heart, Usagi was doing the   
same thing, and her heart was winning just like with Hotohori. 'WHAT DO YOU   
MEAN I LOVE HIM? I LOVE MAMORU!' 'Then why did you just call him Mamoru and   
not Mamo-chan?' her heart replied calmly. Usagi's mind had no retort to that   
one. 'My point excactly,' her heart said with an almost visible snicker.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
I think I'll just stop it there and see what kind of reviews I get.  
  
Should I go on?  
  
  
Ok ::sigh::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you go, read this  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Usagi stared at this man infront of her. She hated the silence inbetween the   
two right at this moment. She was very glad when he broke it saying, "It's a   
very beautiful night tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, the moon is huge," Usagi commented as she looked at the   
oversized moon behind Hotohori. "It makes this night one of the most   
beautiful ones I've ever seen."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Hotohori commented.  
  
"Thankyou Hotohori-sama," Usagi replied. A small blush crept on her cheeks,   
she prayed that it was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to see it, but   
with one look at the smile on his face, she knew that he saw the blush. And   
she was correct.  
  
"Please don't be so formal Usagi-chan," the name came out before he even   
realized that he said it, but he was glad that he did, because it made her   
blush even more, and she was cute when she blushed.  
  
"Ok, Hotohori-kun," Usagi said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not a little boy!" Hotohori said indignatly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Usagi asked in mock curiousity.  
  
"Yes!" he said as he narrowed his eyes and started to chase Usagi.  
  
What they didn't know was that they had a fairly large audiance hidden in   
the trees. The audiance consisted of Miaka, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki,   
Nuriko, Miitsukake, Tamahome, Tama-neko, Haruka, Hotoru, and Michiru. They   
were all hiding in different trees and behind different bushes.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
I'm serious this time. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I   
decided that I'm probably not going to use japanese words anymore. Gomen if   
you really think I should tell me in a review. Please don't forget to   
review.  
  
Gomen - sorry  



	6. Blind Date Part 2

I had a person tell me that they couldn't believe that Miaka and Nuriko would be quiet. Well the Blind Date isn't over. Bwahahahahahahaha! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Let me tell you that reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I get ideas, and when I get ideas, you get chapters, so you should review. 

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena 

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson 

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino 

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita 

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina 

Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe 

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle 

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara 

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

**************************** Suzaku no Hime-sama Rating: G Blind Date ****************************

What they didn't know was that they had a fairly large audiance hidden in the trees. The audiance consisted of Miaka, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, Nuriko, Miitsukake, Tamahome, Tama-neko, Hotohori, Haruka, Hotoru, and Michiru. They were all hiding in different trees and behind different bushes. 

There were two people to a hiding place. They were paired up as such: Miaka and Haruka, Michiru and Hotoru, Chichiri and Nuriko, Miitsukake and Tama-neko, Hotohori and Tasuki, and then there was Tamahome and Chiriko. They had paired them up in such a way to keep the loud ones quiet. They put Miaka with Haruka because Miaka would give them all away if someone didn't keep her quiet, that was the same reason that Nuriko was with Chichiri. You may think that Chichiri couldn't keep Nuriko quiet, but you are wrong. 

<> 

I ran as fast as I could. I was laughing and whenever I looked back I could see that Hotohori was gaining on me. I couldn't believe that I had done that back there! For some reason, all I wanted to do was lighten the mood. I wanted to pay him back for what he said to me. Although I couldn't make him blush, I could make him mad. 

All of a sudden, I felt an unfamiliar weight hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and started laughing when this 'weight' started to tickle me. I couldn't believe that he had caught me after all of that practice running to school and other places that I was late to also. Then I thought of the most common place besides school that I was late to. It was the Cherry Hill Temple (I don't know the japanese name, if you do, please leave it in your reviews). 

I stopped laughing which caught Hotohori off guard. He stopped tickling me and looked at me weird when I didn't say anything or move. With speed that even made me think twice, I launched myself at hem and started to cry over my lost friends. 

<> 

Michiru wanted to go and comfort her princess, but Hotoru stopped her and said quietly, "Let Hotohori-sama comfort her." 

"I will, but I want to go and comfort her so much," Michiru said with a sigh. 

"I know," Hotoru said in a comforting tone trying to soothe her adoptive mother. 

Meanwhile, Usagi was weeping her eyes out on Hotohori. He had picked up enough of her jumbled up words to find out that she was crying about her friends. He wanted so much to make all her pain disappear and never came back. Usagi's sobs finally came to stop and she just sat there in his warmth and basking in his comfort. 

She just sat there staring into nothing for a long time. She wanted to cry some more, but she couldn't because she was out of tears. 

Hotohori sat there doing his best to comfort the young woman infront of him. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know if she returned his love. She had won his love such a long time ago. It was so much different than the love he had for Miaka. Now that he had felt this feeling, he new that he would never let her go without a fight. 

Usagi finally looked at her surroundings and realized what she had done. She blushed and pushed herself away from him. When the audiance saw this, three members left to different places. Michiru went back to their room, Haruka and Hotoru went to different places in the garden since Michiru had told Usagi that they were in the garden. 

Usagi left Hotohori in a hurry. She wanted to get away before her feelings went off without her. She started to look for Haruka and Hotoru. 

Hotohori knew that he shouldn't leave her alone in the middle of the night, but he wasn't sure if he should follow. He decided to do the first impulse and followed her. He found her in a whole different part of the garden crying by a stream and talking to ghosts. 

"What should I do, Mother?" Usagi sobbed. "After all of this, I still don't have my friends. I wish they were here to see all of this. Then there is Mamoru. Do I love him? Or is a better question did I ever love him? He left me so many times, and only came back because destiny requires it. I don't think even Princess Serenity loved him. I know that I love someone else, but does he love me back? There are so many questions that I have, and I don't even know where to start on them. I love someone, but I don't know how to tell him. I don't know if he even loves me back. This is so annoying. I wish life was simple, but I know that it will never be simple. Even how everything is supposed to turn out, nothing will be simple or normal. I want to know how do I tell someone I love him and what do I say if he doesn't love me back. If only you could answer these questions," Usagi sighed and looked up at that gorgeous moon and cried. She was so busy crying that she didn't even notice when someone wrapped their arms around her. She cried and cried and cried some more. She needed to get all of these tears out of her system before this became a daily routine. 

Hotohori had heard everything she had said, and if he ever had a wish granted he wanted it to be the one that said he was the one she was talking about. He prayed to Suzaku and all of the other gods that she was talking about him in those questions. He knew that she was probably going to cry for a few hours. All of those questions he wanted answered as much as she did. He wanted to know what to do. He loved her so much, but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew that the next night was the last night of the full moon. He decided that he would tell her then. Now he had to figure out how to say that he loves her without putting her on the spot. 

Usagi cried even more once she realized he was holding her. She just wanted to say that she loved him, but she couldn't form any words. Every time that she tried, another sob came out instead. She kept crying until she finally fell asleep. 

When her sobs stopped, he looked down and saw her sleeping. He decided that instead of waking up the sleeping beauty in his arms, he picked her up very carefully and took her to her room where he knew that he would most likely get yelled at by Usagi's guardians for not bringing her back sooner, but he was wrong. 

To Be Continued ......................... 

Well I'm not faking you out this time. This is a real ending. I really enjoyed all of the reviews that I got. If you like this story, read my other two please and review. The other two stories are 'New Destinies' in Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers and 'Father's Day' in Sailor Moon. Not a crossover.


	7. Haruka's Proposal

I am sorry for the lack of updates. My computer got moved into my room, and it took even longer for me to get the internet hooked up in there. Well I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses anymore, so on with the story. YYYYYYYAAAAYYYYY! 

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena 

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson 

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino 

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita 

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina 

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe 

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle 

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara 

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

**************************** Suzaku no Hime-sama Rating: PG Haruka's Proposal ****************************

Usagi woke up the next morning in her bed. She thought through what had happened last night, and she was more than curious as to how she got into her bed since the last thing that she remembered was crying into someone's chest. For some strange reason, she couldn't remember who had comforted her last night. She assumed it to be one of her senshi, so she went out to ask them if they were the ones to comfort her last night until she fell asleep. 

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi called walking out of her personal part of the bedroom. 

"Hai, Usagi-sama!" Michiru said from the kitchen. 

"Where's Haruka-san?" Usagi asked walking into the kitchen. 

"She went out with Hotaru-chan," Michiru said. 

"Where?" Usagi said picking at some of the food. 

"Just somewhere," Michiru said with her normal but sly smile resting on her face. 

"What are you three up to?" Usagi asked suspiciously. 

"Oh nothing," Michiru said changing the subject by adding, "Breakfast is ready, why don't you sit down and I'll give you your plate?" Usagi did just that and forgot about Haruka. 

<> 

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Haruka asked while narrowing her eyes suspiciously to emphasize the point. 

"How did I know that I could trust you when you showed up at our doorstep?" Hotohori asked. 

"He has a valid point, Haruka-papa," Hotaru pointed out. 

"Yes, he does," Haruka said thoughtfully. She had been here for an hour interrogating the young emporer. She knew that he liked her princess, but she wanted to make sure that it wasn't a hunt for power like Mamoru had been. She wanted to make sure that her princess would be safe with this man before her. The ceremony was to take place in two days, because it would be then that the stars would be lined up in just the right place for the ceremont. 

Haruka's face changed from suspicous to a happy-go lucky look that only a few people ever got to see. "So when is the wedding to take place?" she asked with a smile on her face. Hotaru got a large sweatdrop, and Hotohori nearly fainted from such a statement. 

"What wedding?" Hotohori asked when he got his composure back. 

"Why your's and Usagi's," Haruka said with a confused look on her face as if he were alredy supposed to know that. 

"Haruka-papa, I don't think that he was thinking of marrying yet," Hotaru said with a giggle at Hotohori's very shocked look. 

"But Hotaru, you know what Setsuna........." she didn't get to finish her sentence since Hotaru interrupted her. 

"I know, but don't say a thing!" Hotaru stated firmly. 

"Yes Serenity-sama," Haruka said mockingly. Hotaru glared at her. There was a giggling sound coming from somewhere. Hotohori picked up his sword (Way cooooool sword), and walked over to where the noise was heard from. He pointed his sword at the intruder, only to find Nuriko and Tamahome standing there. 

"What are you doing?" Hotohori commanded to know. 

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. They started to giggle out of nowhere, and this made Hotohori mad. 

"Why are you laughing?" Hotohori asked. 

"Because we want to laugh, this is just so cuuuuuuutttte!" Nuriko said. "The emporer is in love with the Suzaku no hime-sama!" Hotohori rolled his eyes and used his sword to point towards the door, "Get out," was all he said to the two people. 

"I can't believe they were spying on us!" Hotaru exclaimed. 

"Neither can I," Haruka said. 

"Will you please leave us?" Hotohori said. 

"Sure!" They said at the same time. 

"Now back to business,"Hotaru said rubbing her hands with a develish grin on her face. When she saw the other two people look at her wierd she looked confused and said, "What?" 

"I didn't teach you that Hotaru!" Haruka said thinking of what Michiru would do if she saw Hotaru do that. 

"I know, Tasuki taught me that yesterday," Hotaru said. "Is it a bad thing?" 

"Just don't do it in front of Michiru-mama!" Haruka said thoughtfully. 

"Ok." 

"Well anyway, we know that you are in love Usagi-sama, and that she is in love with you, we just need her to say so. I know the perfect circumstances to cause that. But anyway, since she is a princess, her marriage is to be arranged like all the other ones. Usually, the queen of Venus would pick the person that the princess is in love with, and they would be the princess's husband, but the queen of Venus is dead, so that leaves us to do the deciding for her. We have found that you would be the perfect match for her. We know that you think you're in love with the Suzaku no Miko, but we also know that you are really in love with our princess. So I would like to arrange a marriage between you and our princess. This will allie you with the most powerful being in the entire universe. That is why she is called the Suzaku no Hime-sama." 

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Hotohori asked. 

"Yes or no, just so you know, Haruka-papa is asking you if you would like to marry Usagi-sama." Hotaru explained. 

To Be Continued............ 

I know that you're all dying to know what his answer is, but you're just going to have to wait till I get the next chapter out. Ja ne minna-chan.


	8. The Return of an Obsession

DISCLAIMER I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon! They have

their own owners man I hat this!

Suzaku no Hime-sama

Usagi's Confrontation

PG

As Usagi walked through the gardens, her mind drifted to times past,

when she would have been hand in hand with Mamoru. It wasn't that she

loved him, for she knew now that she had never really thought of him

any more than of a brother, but she wanted to feel like she was

needed. She wanted someone who would tell her that she was beautiful,

and that she was loved.

As more time passed, she eventually ran into Haruka. "Konnichiwa,

Haruka-san!" Usagi said placing the fake smile on her face. She felt

a little bad for lying to her friend and guardian in such a way, but

she didn't want Haruka to think that she wasn't happy. They had done

so much to make her happy, and she didn't want them to think that it

was all in vain.

"Konnichiwa, Koneko-chan!" Haruka said smiling. She knew that there

was something up with Usagi. She was probably thinking about things

that had happened. "What's wrong?"

Usagi gave a brighter smile and said, "Nothing's wrong, what makes

you ask that?"

Haruka gave a disapproving shake of her head and said, "Don't think

that you can fool me! I know that something's upsetting you!"

Usagi thought for a moment and said, "Well" She was interrupted by

the noise that showed someone was behind her. She turned around

quickly, only to be shocked into taking a step back.

There, standing in front of her was none other than Demando! "What

are you doing here?" she asked him in shock and anger.

"What a bad greeting for the person that saved your life," he said in

a snickering tone and a mocking grin on his face.

Her face became angry and said, "You were dead. How are you here?"

"Tsk tsk," he said shaking his finger at her, "that isn't what you

should be asking me."

Her eyes narrowed, and she spoke before he could say anything

else, "You right, WHY are you here is a better question. So why are

you here?"

He grinned and said, "I only wanted to check up on the person that

holds the key to my heart."

At this, Haruka stiffened. Usagi could feel the air cracking with

tension as Haruka made herself known to the person in front of her.

She didn't know who he was, but she knew that Usagi didn't like him,

and that he was not a person that she wanted to deal with. "Who are

you?"

Usagi frowned and said, "Haruka, do you remember the person that I

told you about. The one that had kidnapped me when we went to the

future?"

Haruka gave a slight nod not taking her eyes off of the person in

front of her. "Well," Usagi said, "Here he is."

Haruka's frown deepened, if that was even possible, and she pushed

Usagi behind her. "You are leaving now."

At that moment, the seishi arrived. Chichiri had warned them of some

evil that was in the palace, and they had followed his lead and found

the scene as this. Haruka was facing a man with shoulder length

silver hair and a grin that said, "I'm better than you." She was

holding Usagi behind her in a protective gesture that showed that she

thought the person in front of her was a danger to the princess.

Hotohori came up behind them and said, "What's happening?"

Haruka's gaze never left Demando as she said, "This man has succeeded

in kidnapping Usagi before, and we need to make sure that doesn't

happen again. Why are you here, Demando?" she said turning her

attention to the person in front of her.

"I'm here for what rightfully belongs to me," he said with another

one of his smirks.

Usagi frowned, and said, "And what might that be?"

He gave her a grin, "Why it's you, dear princess. You are the thing

that belongs to me. I saved your life, now you owe it to me by the

law of the dark moon."

Usagi gave a frown at the thought of being referred to as a prize or

an item. She knew that he thought of her more of a trophy than

anything else. She wasn't sure what had pushed him to save her

life. "Demando, you forget, I am not from the dark moon family!"

He gave her a smile that he thought should melt her heart, "You will

be soon enough." With those words, his third eye opened and she

looked away, "Don't look into his third eye, it's hypnotic."

Everyone looked away, and he used this chance to attack, had it not

been for the unexpected entrance of a senshi, he would have won. Just

before his attack would it, someone called out "Silence Wall!"

There, standing in front of the group was a small girl in a sailor

fuku and a glaive about twice the girl's size. The attack disappeared

from what Demando could tell, and he said, "Who are you?"

She gave him a grin and said, "Why shouldn't it be I who asks that

question. I am the protector of the outer rim of the solar system. My

name is Sailor Saturn, and you have attacked my friends and family!

You will pay." At those last words, her face lost its grin and she

gave him a look that said, I'm not playing around with you.

Demando frowned in confusion, but it dawned on him soon who this

little girl was. If she really was Sailor Saturn, she would be almost

as powerful as the girl that he wanted. She was her counterpart, the

darkness that was against the light. If she was here, that would mean

that the light was really in the princess, as he had originally

thought.

The forces always worked together to overcome the evil, and that's

why good always won. Darkness helped the light, and the light helped

the darkness.

He also knew that the small girl in front of him, no matter how

fragile she appeared, was strong enough to destroy him with a simple

attack. She held all of the power of destruction in her. And while

death is a double-edged sword, she had already proven that she was

willing to do it back during the Silver Alliance.

Usagi gave him a frown and said, "Leave before you loose more than

you have."

He knew that it was a threat that she would keep, and so he

said, "I'm going for now, but I will be back when you don't have your

guards around to protect you. You will be mine!" The threat rang

strong and clear as he disappeared. Everyone knew that he would be

back, and they knew that he would pick the worst possible time to do

it.

She gave a frown as she thought of the threat. Was she sure that she

was ready for another battle with him. It was hard enough last time,

but this time would be even worse, for Mamoru wasn't here, and there

was no way that she could make him give up. Last time, she had his

brother that was trying to dissuade him, and Esmeraud too. But this

time, it was just him. No Wiseman, he was destroyed, no family, just

him.

There was going to be hell to pay from now on, and she knew it. They

would start the protect' routine as she called it. That would mean

from morning to night, and a guard outside of her bedroom door. She

gave a small pout that went unnoticed by almost all around as she

thought of what was going to happen because of this.

She knew that there was only one other person here who would fully

understand what she felt, and that was because he had been in the

situation since he was a child. He had become an adult knowing that

he would have guards around him all the time.

This was going to be very bad until he finally was taken care of. Her

senshi were going to be on full alert.

She started to walk to her room, and Saturn followed, saying silently

that she would be on the first guard while Haruka and Michiru worked

out the details with Hotohori.

Everyone was silent; no one really knew what to say.

When Usagi reached her room, she collapsed on her bed, "Why?" was her

mumbled question.

"Because you are precious to us," was the answer she received from

her long time friend.

Usagi turned over onto her back to see the senshi of destruction

standing at her door. "Am I unable to defend myself?" Usagi asked her.

Saturn gave her a smile and said, "You know that's not why, Usagi-

mama, it's because we don't want you to be in that position. He has

already gotten to you once, and we don't want that to happen this

time."

Usagi nodded in understanding. In reality, she didn't want him too

either, but she didn't want to interrupt their lives again because

there is some danger to her life. She just couldn't stand being the

cause of that.

She knew, however, that they weren't about to relent. "I'm a little

sleepy, Hotaru-chan, can I go to sleep?"

Hotaru gave a smile knowing that she wanted her to step outside of

the room. There was a common understanding with the times that they

had done this before.

When Hotaru left, Usagi gave a sigh and set to work planning her

first sneak attempt. It was becoming a tradition that when they

played body guard that she would do her best to sneak away from them.

She just would stay in the sight of some guard or something.

An hour later, and after being checked on every fifteen minutes, she

smiled. Her plan was complete. She knew that in a minute, they would

check on her again, and after that, she could leave.

The door opened, and she played possum the best that she could. It

closed, and she turned over to see that the room was empty. She

smiled to herself, and silently got out of the bed. She went over to

her window that overlooked the garden, as she looked down, she

noticed the problem with this plan. There was someone outside of her

window watching guard.

On closer inspection, she realized that it was none other than Sailor

Uranus. She let out a growl. She knew that she wasn't standing there

to guard against someone sneaking into her window, but to keep her

from escaping. If she used any power to leave the room, they would

know immediately. Michiru had an uncanny ability to follow energy

signatures, and that's why she couldn't do that.

Almost immediately, however, she came up with another plan. She

worked out all of the details, and then got up to leave the room.

"Arigato, Hotaru-chan, for letting me take a nap!" she said smiling

and sleepy eyed looking as she came out of her room.

Hotaru smiled. She knew that the princess hadn't slept, but she would

play along with this for now. Haruka had been smart to guard outside

of her window.

Usagi smiled and started walking down the hall. She was going to get

the better of her guards, even if they didn't realize it. She went to

see Chichiri, to see if he would help her out.

She found him walking around the palace setting charms in place.

Hotaru spoke to him for a moment, and left to get something. She left

with this warning, "Usagi-san, you better stay with Chichiri, or

else, you will be so heavily guarded that you won't be able to

breath."

Usagi frowned. She knew that her senshi meant it, and that she would

do it. They didn't like the idea of her sneaking off, but if they

didn't lie off, she was going to suffocate anyways.

Usagi nodded and said, "I will stay with him until you get back."

Hotaru nodded and walked off de-transforming as she went. Usagi

frowned, "They're meanies."

"Why do you say that, Usagi-san?" Chichiri asked.

Usagi nearly jumped, a part of her forgot that he was even there.

Then she turned to him and said, "Because they know how much I hate

being guarded. It's like being in a gilded cage. I can't escape it."

Chichiri gave a little laugh, "I have a feeling you're not the only

person who feels this way, no da."

She looked at him confused when it dawned on her that he was probably

referring to Hotohori, so she asked, "Are you talking about Hotohori?"

Chichiri nodded his head as he remembered the time that Hotohori had

him take the place as emperor of Konan so that he could go with the

others to find the rest of the seishi. It wasn't a hard task, but he

remembered that he didn't like the idea of being followed of the

entire troop of guards that he had. "Hotohori-sama can't stand being

followed by guards, but he can't order them away, because that's

their job. He knows that he has to be protected for the good of the

country, but that doesn't mean that he wants to be guarded all the

time. The only time that he's really alone is when he sleeps, and

technically, he's not alone even then."

Usagi nodded in understanding. She didn't remember all of the details

of being the princess of the moon, but she remembered that wasn't her

favorite part. She could even remember going to her mother and

begging her to take the guards away. That was when the senshi came to

join her, so that she wouldn't fee quiet so stifled by being guarded.

That doesn't change the fact that they loved to stifle her by

guarding her. They would take turns during the night at guarding her

bedroom door after they found out that she was sneaking to earth.

They didn't approve of her doing it without guards, but they couldn't

stop her, so one of them would always go with her.

All she really wanted was to be a normal girl, even in that life

time, but then she wouldn't have had such great friends, and found

that she had friends that loved her so much they would die for her,

and that she loved them so much that she would die for them. It was

that fate loved to take advantage of her. Then she remembered why she

wanted to talk to Chichiri, "Hey, I have a favor to ask of you,

Chichiri-san!" Usagi said bouncing towards him.

He turned to her confused, "What did you need?"

She smiled a smile that he recognized, he knew what she was going to

ask, but let her ask it anyway, "I would like to change into my form,

tonight, and give me some time away from my guardians!"

Chichiri shook his head and said, "I can't do that, no da."

Usagi's eyes furrowed and she whined out, "But why? You did it for

Hotohori!"

He frowned and said, "When I did it for him, he didn't have any

emanate danger to his life, or honor, you do, no da. You are in

danger; otherwise they wouldn't be acting as they do, no da. I can't

do it, no da."

Usagi sighed a sigh of defeat, but she wasn't ready to give up just

yet. Suddenly, another idea popped in her head. "What if I go with

someone that you deem worthy enough to protect me, but won't stifle

me?" she asked him hopefully.

He thought for a moment, and then he remembered what he had been told

by Haruka and said, "If you are with Hotohori-sama, no da. I will do

you the favor."

Usagi squealed and said, "Thank you so much!" She jumped up and gave

him a hug. "Can you do it this evening?"

Chichiri thought for a moment and said, "If Hotohori-sama is

available, no da."

Usagi smiled, but she didn't react, she knew that Hotaru was coming

back, and she didn't want her to think that anything weird was going

on.

Unknown to her, Hotaru knew what she was planning to do. She had

known the minute that Usagi had wanted to speak to Chichiri. She went

to get Haruka to take over watching her so that she could speak to

Chichiri, and they could work the plan out the entire little escapade

that Usagi was planning to get away from her senshi.

Hotaru came up to Usagi, "Haruka wanted to speak with you, and I have

some people I need to talk to, so I'll be seeing you around, Usagi-

chan!"

Usagi smiled and said, "See ya, Hotaru-chan!"

"Come this way, Usagi-chan," Usagi looked confused, Haruka never

called her Usagi unless it was extremely serious. She knew that

something was up, but she wasn't sure what was happening.

Once they were out of site, Hotaru appeared again. "Hello, Chichiri-

san," Hotaru smiled.

"Were you going somewhere, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes, actually," Hotaru said still smiling, "I needed to speak with

you, but I had to wait for Usagi to go with Haruka-san.

"What did you need, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Well, I know what Usagi asked of you for tonight," Hotaru said

seriously. "I just need to make sure that she will be with someone

who is capable to protect her. I was hoping that you would get

Hotohori-sama to do it. I want to make sure that she's alright, and

he seems the best candidate."

Chichiri smiled and said, "I've already told her that I would only do

it if he was able to escort her during the time that she's not being

guarded, no da."

Hotaru smiled and said, "Wanna play a game with me tonight?"

Chichiri looked at her confused, "What kind of game, no da?"

Hotaru gave a smile that she had to learn from Minako, "Matchmaking!"

Meanwhile, with Usagi and Haruka, we find them walking silently

through the garden. They had been silent since they had left the

others. Usagi finally couldn't take it and said, "So, what did you

need to talk to me about, Haruka-san?"

Haruka stopped, but didn't turn to her; she needed her to understand

how serious this was. "Usagi-chan, I need to know for a fact, what do

you think of Hotohori-sama?"

Usagi looked confused, and then thoughtful as she said careful of her

words, "I don't know if I can say yet. I mean, it's not been that

long since I met him."

Haruka sighed, "You don't remember," she said more to herself than

Usagi.

"Remember what?" Usagi asked confused.

Haruka turned to her and smiled while saying, "Don't worry about it

right now! Michiru said that she thinks you have a crush on him!" she

said trying to change the subject to something a little fun.

Usagi blushed showing that she did, "Hah! I knew it!" Haruka said

triumphantly.

That evening, Usagi, Hotohori, and Chichiri met in the designated

place, and Chichiri changed into Usagi. He looked almost exactly like

her.

Usagi smiled while giving her look alike a hug and said, "Thank you

so much you two!"

Hotohori couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she watched

her give Chichiri a hug. He didn't really understand why, but he did

have that feeling.

As they walked out of site, Chichiri transformed back and turned to

Hotaru. She gave him a grin and said, "Ready?"

He nodded and said, "Let's go, no da!"

Usagi went out into the woods with Hotohori by her side. She wasn't

really sure what to say to him, so she was grateful that he broke the

silence, "Why are you so determined to get away from your senshi?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Because they know better than to try and

suffocate me like this. Every time that they do it, I sneak off. They

haven't thwarted me yet. I really can't stand them being so

overprotective."

Hotohori nodded in understanding. He knew how she felt. It was much

like being in a gilded cage.

She decided that a change of subject was in order, "Hotohori, I

wanted to know something, how do you survive being cooped up in that

palace all the time, with no one to really talk to?"

He gave her a smile and said, "Now whoever said that I had no one to

talk to? I have you, and before you there were the seishi. I do have

people to talk to."

She smiled at him, "I know that you do now, but what about before the

seishi? Who did you talk to before then?"

He frowned and said, "I guess that you're right about then, but then

was then and not now. It's no longer true, so there is no reason to

dwell on it."

Someone laughed, and they both looked up to see none other than the

person that Hotohori was there to protect her from.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Hotaru and Chichiri were hiding from the

two who were talking. Hotaru was giggling as she listened to them

talking. However, she knew that the princess didn't like being the

only one; there was no one else there.

When they heard the laugh, however, Hotaru was about to jump out when

a halting hand caught her on her shoulder. She turned to look at the

owner of that hand, and she saw Chichiri shaking his head telling her

not to come out yet. She nodded.

As soon as the two saw who was standing there, Hotohori pushed Usagi

behind him, much like Haruka had earlier that day, and said, "Why are

you here?"

Demando grinned and said, "I have come to claim what is mine, you

can't keep her from me."

Hotohori's scowl deepened, "I don't see anything here that is yours?"

"You must be the replacement for her boyfriend," Demando replied

annoyed, "I guess that I'll eventually have to deal with you. Might

as well be sooner than later."

Hotohori grinned, "You don't think that I'll be that easy to get rid

of, do you?"

Demando smiled, "You don't think that you can defeat me?"

Demando took a fighting stance as he prepared to take care of this

nuisance in his eyes.

During this time, Usagi had been preparing to finish what had been

started three years ago.

She gathered her power, from both the moon shining above, and the

from the earth, and from her senshi.

The senshi knew immediately when she called for their power, and all

ran from the palace. The seishi followed shortly not quiet

understanding what had happened.

Meanwhile, from the physical contact between Usagi and Hotohori, some

of her power transferred to him. He now had an extreme power boost,

so strong that he could feel the power coursing throughout his veins.

On the other hand, Usagi could feel her power diminishing suddenly,

for a moment, it scared her, and then she realized what was

happening. Her contact with him was transferring her power, and her

senshi's power, into his body. He would be the tool used to control

it instead of the Silver Crystal.

She whispered into his ear, "Place the power into your sword, and use

it to defeat him!"

He nodded, signifying that he heard her, and concentrated for just a

moment. The power that he had just received, visibly transferred into

his sword.

He gave a cry and said, "I will defeat you, and you will be gone from

my kingdom forever!"

Demando just laughed. From what he had heard, this prince was nothing

but a pansy. He didn't have any of the known physical abilities that

most of the seishi were given. He would be easy to defeat.

When Hotohori charged at him, he went to dodge, but Hotohori was

expecting this. He faked a strike to his right, and went for the

left. The sword hit it's mark, and the power destroyed him.

At that moment, the others decided that they were going to make their

entrance. What they saw, however, was surprising to every one. There

was Hotohori standing over a kneeling Demando who was holding his

shoulder. Hotohori's sword was in his hand, hanging at his side.

Usagi was about ten feet behind them, standing in shock.

The last words spoken by Demando were, "I will be back for your,

whether in this lifetime or the next. Don't worry, my love, I will

come for you, and we will be happy together."

Usagi frowned and said, "Demando, perhaps the gods will take mercy on

you, and will provide for you the love that you so desperately want

from me, but I won't be the one that will give it to you. It's just

not meant to be between us. There were no promises, no affection, and

no want, you are only after what you thought you saw. Perhaps you

will find the love that you want in Esmeraud, for she loved you. I am

sorry." With those words she bowed her head and let a tear of

sympathy fall from her eyes.

Demando said, "I will find you again, Serenity. We will be happy

together in some lifetime or another. Sarabada, Serenity." He fell to

his back, and then disappeared in a flurry of silver sand. That was

the last that any of them saw anything of Demando in that life, or

any other.

To be continued


	9. New Allies

I know that it took me forever to get this out, but I know that you'll all be patient, because you have to. I was amazed at the fact that everytime I checked my mail, I had at least five reviews, so please keep reviewing. I know that everyone would like to know what happens with Dimando, so review, or else I won't post anymore. Anyway, I'm sure that everyone is dying to know what happens, I just want to thank Kei-chan for telling me the name of Rei's temple, Hikawa Jinja. 

  * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena 
  * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson 
  * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino 
  * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita 
  * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina 
  * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe 
  * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle 
  * Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara 
  * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

  * ********************************** **
  * Suzaku no Hime-sama 
  * Rating: G 
  * Missing Allies 
  * ******************************* 

*******Last Time*******

"So you have a boyfriend, I'll just watch you and go after the person you favor the most!" Dimando said, then he started to laugh maniacally while he disappeared. 

Usagi stared at him, and right before he completely disappeared said, "You'll never find out!" 

*******This Time*******

Hotohori picked up 'The Four Gods' for the Suzaku no Seishi and started reading it. It was almost time for the ceremony, and he needed to find out what had to be done. When he got to the part about the Suzaku no Hime-sama, he became worried. It said that the Suzaku no Hime-sama was supposed to have eight protectors, but they only had four. Her protectors were supposed to be powered, not by the stars like the seishi, but the planets. One from Mercury, one from Venus, one from Mars, one from Jupiter, one from Saturn, one from Neptune, one from Uranus, and one from Pluto. 

Hotohori walked down the halls to find out about this new develpment, and as he turned a corner, someone very small ran into him. There was a feminine squeal, and when Hotohori looked down, there he saw the person he was looking for, Usagi. 

Usagi was rushing to find Hotohori, and tell him that until Dimando was caught, she wouldn't be able to act like he was the one that she was in love with. As she turned a corner, she ran into something hard, but warm. She squealed as she fell, and looked up to see the person she was looking for, Hotohori. 

"Usagi," Hotohori said. 

"Hai!" Usagi said. 

"This says," Hotohori started to say, while holding up the scroll, "that there are eight protectors, not four." 

"Hai, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto," Usagi said sadly. 

"Where are the other four?" Hotohori asked. 

"Dead," Usagi said, holding back tears. 

"Not neccesaraly," a new feminine voice said. 

Usagi turned around to see Sailor Pluto standing there. "Puu! What do you mean?" Usagi asked. 

"I mean that the Inner Senshi are alive!" Pluto exclaimed. 

"Who is this?" Hotohori asked. 

"Hotohori, I would like to introduce you to the guardian from Pluto, Sailor Pluto," Usagi said happily. She was more then just a little bit happy that the Inner Senshi were alive and well. 

"What about the other three that we have, are they Sailor Senshi?" Hotohori asked. 

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed. "Haruka Tenoh is Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn. They are the Outer Senshi, and four out of eight of my protectors. Demo Pluto, if they're not dead, how do we find them and bring them back here?" 

"They will be dressed in strange clothes, setting them out from the rest of the people, and they will have no memory of their pasts," Pluto explained, "but you must hurry, because if you don't, Nakago will find them." 

"We'll leave today then," Hotohori said. 

"Pluto, will they remember me?" Usagi asked. 

"They will remember that their job is to make sure you're safe, but they won't remember you as a person, I'm sorry princess, but this is the way things have to be," Pluto said looking at the ground. She knew that the princess wasn't happy. Usagi started to follow Hotohori down the hall when Pluto called to her, "Matte Princess!" 

"Yes Pluto?" Usagi questioned trying her best not to cry. 

"I have something else that I need to tell you before you go," Pluto said sadly. 

"What is that?" Usagi asked in dred. She knew that it wasn't going to be good news since Pluto was talking sadly. 

"They won't remember you, and they can't regain their memories before the ceremony, so you're going to have to act like a princess around them. Before the ceremony is over, they will regain the memories of the Silver Millenium. Actually they will have those memories as soon as they see you, but you can't be their friend, you have to be their princess!" Pluto said in a hurry. She knew that the princess was about to breakdown and cry, but the princess was going to have to keep the timeline. 

"Demo Pluto," Usagi said through her tears. "I don't know how to act like a princess, I can't remember." 

"Let me return those memories," Pluto said. Usagi walked towards Sailor Pluto, and Pluto took her staff and touched the end of it to Usagi's forhead. "Guardian of the Universe, grant me the ability to return lost memories, Guardian of time, let time flow as you please, Return Serenity's memories, and let her live as time commands, show her how to flow with ease, and let the princess live again." There was a flash of magenta light, and Usagi fell to the ground. But Usagi never touched the ground because to strong arms caught her. 

"What did you do to Koneko?" Haruka demanded. 

"I brought her memories of the Silver Millenium back. She's going to need some rest, so you better take her back to her room and lay her down. She will wake up in time for the journey," Pluto explained, then she walked around a corner, and when Haruka looked down that hallway, Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, was gone. 

*******In a small village in Konan*******

A girl about the age of sixteen was walking down the road. She was lost, and for some strange reason, people were staring at her. She couldn't remember anything except her age and name. Minako Aino was her name, and she was sixteen. She remembered that there was a person that she was supposed to protect, but she couldn't remember who that person is. 

A monster started attacking the villagers, and Minako went to a secluded place. She automatically pulled a small pen out of her pocket and called out, "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a flash of light and hearts, a girl by the name of Sailor Venus was standing there. She went back out to where the monster was a called out to it saying, "Stop right there! How dare you disturb the peaceful habitation of this small village. I am pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus, In the name of Venus, I WILL punish you!" Sailor Venus stopped to think about how she was going to punish this thing, and then the words hit her and she turned around and kissed her hand like when you're blowing a kiss to someone and called out, "Venus, Love and Beauty Shock." A bunch of hearts flew towards the enemy and killed it. There was something so familiar about that enemy. Minako was so tired from the fight and all the walking that she had done, she fainted. Someone who had seen the display of power walked up to the girl that layed on the ground. (She hadn't detransformed when she fainted just so you know). He picked up the young girl and layed her on the horse then he climbed on and galloped off. 

**To Be Continued...........** I know that everyone is probably gonna be really mad at me for not telling you who took her where. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and if you want to know what happens next, then review, review, review! And no suggestions, because I already know where she is being taken, and who took her.


	10. The Return of The Senshi

I'm so sorry that I didn't write before, but I was just to busy to do anything. I've actually already wrote this chapter, but the computer that it's on won't connect to the internet, so I have to rewrite it. I'm sure everyone whose reading this knows who all of the senshi are, so I'm not going to put it on in any more of the chapters.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, but I really and truly wish that I did.

******************

Suzaku no Hime-sama

PG

The Return of the Senshi

******************

It was just yesterday that Usagi had regained her memories, but she hadn't woken up from it. Her guardians that were with her never left the bedside in her room. The youngest of them was the only one of them who actually fell asleep. Hotohori was having a big problem with not going to her bedside, but his guardians wouldn't let him because he needed to be strong for his people.

As he was in his room thinking of this, a messenger ran in the room with a frantic look on his face. He spoke to the emperor out of normal code because it was an emergency. This is what he said, "The nobleman that was coming in today brought a girl with the description of one of those people you told us to look for. He said that when he found her she had just collapsed from what would seem to be loss of energy."

The emperor looked somewhat shocked, but he fixed his composure and said, "Inform the outer guardians of this and give the young lady a room directly next to Usagi-hime's, understand?"

"Hai," he said quickly with a bow and left.

The emperor hoped that this girl was going to be ok, but deep down inside of him, he knew that she would. Pluto had told him a little about Usagi's past with these senshi, and from that he was able to figure out that each of them were very strong willed, and wouldn't give up without a fight. As weak as some of them seem to be, they were willing to give up their lives for their princess, and nothing would take her away from them.

Pluto, for some strange reason, didn't tell him about anything that brought Usagi to this world. He knew that there was some secret that was hidden in there, but he didn't know what. He also knew that he was in love with this young princess that was just learning about life, but that she wasn't completely sure that she knew what she was doing.

Hotohori could tell that she was feeling something for him, but that she was to scared to say anything about it. He just had to find the right time to propose to her, because if she says no', then he won't marry her. He doesn't want to force her into anything that she doesn't want to do. He loves her way to much to do that to her.

*****With Usagi*****

Haruka and Michiru sat at either side of their princess. Hotaru had been asleep for the past few hours, which could be expected since she was up all night with Usagi trying to get her to wake up. Before she went to sleep, she made Michiru and Haruka promise to wake her up if anything at all happened, little did they know that the promise was about to be tested. A messenger walked into the room and said, "A young woman fitting the description of Aino Minako has been found and brought to the palace. She is in the room next door to here if you would like to visit her. At the moment, she is unconcious."

Michiru and Haruka walked over to the young girl with black hair, but neither of them wanted to wake her up. She just looked so calm and peaceful. Michiru looked at Haruka and said, "Do we really have to, you know that she was up all night, and she's only had a few hours of sleep. Should we just let her have a little more sleep?"

"We promised to wake her up," Haruka stated. "We should fulfil our promise to the young princess, and you know that Michiru."

"I know you're right, but I just don't want to wake her up, so will you?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I will," and with that, Haruka started shaking the black-haired princess of Saturn.

Hotaru woke up with a start and said, "Has Usagi woke up?"

"No, but they said that they've found Minako," Haruka explained.

"Really?" Hotaru asked excitedly. "Where is she?"

"She's next door, would you like to go visit her?" Michiru offered.

"Very much so," Hotaru said starting to act more like the princess that she was raised as.

"I will take you," Michiru turned to Haruka. "You watch over Usagi, and inform us if she even turns over."

"Yes sir!" Haruka said while mockingly saluted the two as they walked out of the room.

*****Next Door*****

Minako woke up in a big bed in a room that could only be part of a palace. She could hear noise through the very thin walls, but she couldn't make out what was said. A minute after the noise stopped next door, the door to her room opened and two people walked in. One was tall with shoulder length aqua colored hair and the other was short and young with shoulder length black hair. The younger of the two seemed to look kind of sickly like she was never healthy. She was pale, but also very familiar. When Minako saw the two, she had a flashback of when she was young. She saw the aqua haired woman as a young teenager and the little girl was a baby in an embroidered crib of black gold.

"Dare da?" Minako asked the two girls.

"Watashi wa Kaioh Michiru," Michiru introduced herself.

"I am Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru introduced herself.

"You will regain your memories soon enough," Michiru said looking at the girl, "but if you ever hurt Usagi, I will personally see to your demise. Understand?"

"I don't know who Usagi is, but I won't hurt her unless she hurts someone else," Minako said honestly.

"You will know Usagi in a few minutes, just remember what I said," Michiru said still not trusting the leader of the Inner Senshi.

"Why would I hurt her?" Minako asked.

"I'm just warning you," Michiru said in a gentler tone. "You will get the same warning from my friend in the next room, don't be offended if she's mean to you. She's just very protective of Usagi."

"I won't," Minako said.

Minako went to stand up, but when she did, she collapsed back onto the bed. Michiru ran over to help her sit on her bed better. 

"Are you ok, Minako-chan?" the young girl spoke for the second time.

"I think so, I just feel so weak that I can't stand up," Minako explained. "How did you know my name?"

"Because I know you, Minako-chan," Hotaru explained to her long lost friend.

"Do I know you?" Minako asked.

"Of course you know me, you just don't remember yet, but you will soon enough," Hotaru said with a smile as she covered her friend with the large comforter.

"When will I regain my memories?" Minako asked.

"When time wills you to," Hotaru explained.

"Who is this Usagi person that you two keep refering to?" Minako asked.

"She is the one that we all protect with our own lives, she is light, she is love, she is the embodiment of Serenity, she is the protector of the innocent, the ruler of the universe, the owner of the Ginzuishou, she is the princess of the Moon, Serenity-hime." Michiru said.

"She sounds like a great person, I can't believe that you thought that I would harm her Michiru-sama," Minako said.

"Why in the world did you just call me that?" Michiru asked confused.

"Because I know you're of some station deserving it," Minako said.

"What station do you think I am?" Michiru asked.

"At least a princess who is heir to the throne," Minako said.

"How would you know that?" Michiru asked

"I don't know, I just did," Minako said surprised that she was actually right for a change. She actually said something right.

To be continued

I know that this isn't very long, but I'm sure that it's better then nothing, I need to go, ja.


	11. Hotohori's Questions

Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that if this chapter repeats anything, please feel free to tell me. It's been so long since I've written anything on this story, that I've forgotten where I left off.

******************

Suzaku no Hime-sama

Rating: PG

Hotohori's Questions

******************

Hotohori was getting sick and tired of not getting his questions answered. He wasn't about to let them stay here without knowing why they were here. He had to know more about this young girl so that he would be able to find out why she was so scared of letting herself feel anything. He was in love with her, and he knew it. He also knew that she was in love with him, that's why Haruka was trying to make arrangements for them to get married. It had been a week since Minako had joined the group, and during that time, three other people joined the group. The first was a girl named Ami. She had dark blue hair which was the same color as her eyes. She always wore a long light blue dress that went down to her ankles.

*****Flash back*****

It was the day after Usagi had woken up from her little nap of regaining her memories. She knew that the others would be here soon, it was just a matter of finding them and getting their memories back. What she didn't know was that they would find her long before she would find them.

She remembered how Minako had joined the group, she had been found in a rural village on the outskirts of the kingdom. A noble had found her when he was travelling through the village from visiting his family on a farm just past the village.

Usagi had no idea that Ami was going to be the next person who would join the group. Usagi had taken to walking in the gardens every morning since she had come to this world, but she never expected to find what she found. As she was walking through the roses, she came up to a white rose bush. They caught her eye because it was surrounded by red rose bushes, so in a way, it looked out of place, but it actually looked like it belonged there.

After a few minutes, she started to walk down the stone path, but she nearly tripped over a young girl in a long blue dress. When she looked closer, she saw that it was Ami. She couldn't believe, but here was the proof right in front of her. Usagi ran to get the guards to help her carry Ami to the princess's bedroom. They layed her on Usagi's bed and left the two princesses alone. When Ami woke up, she was completely freaked out. She was scared because she knew that she had been in the emporer's garden and that she wasn't supposed to be there. 

It took Usagi a little bit of time before she could calm her down. When she finally did get Ami calm, she asked her a simple little question. "Do you know me, Ami?" was all that she said. With those words, Ami collapsed and was out for a few hours. When she woke up, she had regained all of her memories.

*****End Flashback *****

He couldn't believe that within less than a day, there was another person who became part of the group. This girl was very tall and had brown hair. They call her Makoto Kino, or usually Princess Jupiter. She was very beautiful, but also very strong. She has brown eyes, and always wears a green dress just like Ami.

*****Flash back*****

They were still waiting on Ami to wake up, she had been out for atleast four hours. They had no clue that Makoto would find them. She would be the one that already had her memories back from the Silver Millenium. She didn't have her memories of the last life, but that didn't matter.

She knew that she would have to find her princess, but she didn't know where to look. She had a few days to find her, but the rumor around the capital helped her find Usagi easier. She was able to figure out that the Suzaku no Hime-sama was looking for four of her guardians. Makoto also found out that she had six guardians already. She wanted to go find out if this was really Serenity or not. She loved her princess, and she wasn't about to give up on finding her.

She went to the palace, but the guards wouldn't let her in. After a few moments trying to talk to them, they told her to go back to her daddy. This made her mad. She knew that she was one of Serenity's guardians, but they wouldn't let her into the palace. Right then and there, she transformed into Sailor Jupiter and showed them the power of the lightening planet of Jupiter. She gave each of them a small shock which made them run from their post. She went into the palace and scared each of the guards that she came by.

Makoto finally made it into the throne room where the emperor was with all of his council. When she walked in, she said, "Where is Suzaku no Hime-sama?"

"Why do you want to know?" the emperor asked.

"Because I have a feeling that she is the person I'm supposed to be guarding," Makoto said.

Just than, Usagi ran into the room to tell Hotohori that Ami had woken up. She froze in her running and stared at Makoto. She couldn't believe that her friend was here. "Makoto?" Usagi whispered.

"Hai, Serenity-sama," Makoto said with a small bow.

"You remember?" Usagi asked amazed. No one had remembered who she was, not even her.

"Of course I do," Makoto said. "Remember that I promised never to forget you?"

"I know that you did," Usagi said, "but I thought that you would forget like everyone else did. Even I forgot who I was, Makoto."

"How is that possible?" Makoto asked. "I know that your mother would never let you forget who you were."

"Mother's dead," Usagi said in a sad tone.

"Sere-chan!" Makoto said running over to her friend. "What happened?"

"She was killed after the attack," Usagi said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity," Makoto said. "Does that mean that you take her place?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, but not until the kingdom is restored," Usagi said looking at her friend.

"I heard that you found six of the others, where are they?" Makoto asked.

"Oh!" Usagi said. "Let's go. I'm sure that they'll want to see you. I can't believe that you remember everything."

With those words, the two girls left Hotohori with all of this new information to think about. Now more then ever, he was curious as to what these girls had hidden in their pasts. He guessed that they had completely forgotten that he was there, or they wouldn't have spoken about their pasts. Everyone had worked so hard to keep their pasts hidden, what secrets were there that they had hidden?

*****End Flashback*****

That is the main reason that he was curious, but the next one made him even more curious about what had happened in their pasts.

He couldn't believe that they were keeping so much from him, but he guessed that they had a good reason to keep it from him, he just wanted to know what.

Usagi had a secret about him and the others, but he couldn't figure it out. He also couldn't figure out why everyone was so familiar to him. It was like he had known them all before, but he didn't.

The last of the senshi to appear was a Sailor Mars, or Rei Hino as she was called by her friends. She always wears a long red dress much like the others. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes almost completely black.

*****Flash back*****

It had been three days since Makoto had showed up, and they only had one left to find. This one was Hino Rei. She was supposedly the fiery one of the group. Not only did she have the power of fire, but she also had a major temper.

Everyone had made sure to warn the emperor that she would probably explode sometime or another in front of him. He had said many times that this didn't matter, but he had no idea what she would really be like.

The way that they found her was by her being brought into the palace by a noble. This noble, however, was a young boy. He was the person who had gotten the best score at the career test (I'm sorry if that's the wrong name, but I can't remember what the tests name was). He knew that if he didn't bring the young girl that he had found in his house, that the seishi and senshi would all be in trouble.

He had seen it in the stars that he would be able to save them if he were to bring this girl to the emperor's castle. He had no idea why he would be able to save them, but he knew that he could.

When Rei had been brought, she had been immediately brought to Usagi to see if she was the last one, and of course, she was. This girl had an odd power of being able to tell the future through fires. She called this a 'fire reading.' Everyone in the court was very curious as to how she was able to do this, but they decided that they would leave it alone.

*****End Flashback*****

This was how each of the 'Inner Senshi,' as they were called, were found. What happened next was a surprise to everyone. No one thought that Amiboshi wasn't Chiriko, but that's the truth.

When the real Chiriko brought Rei to the palace, he revealed that he was the real Chiriko and that Amiboshi wasn't really one of the seven seishi of Suzaku.

When they confronted Amiboshi on this, he ran. They knew that he was guilty, and all of them chased him.

He had run to the river, and when he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from them, he jumped.

Everyone said that he was dead, but Rei had said that they would meet up with him later. No one believed her, but no one was willing to let her know that because everyone had seen her anger. She had gotten mad at Usagi and had let her power get control of her to scare her. She had never done that before, but she just wanted to be left alone. She was in the process of regaining her memories, so she had her powers on edge.

No one had crossed her except Usagi because she knew that she was only doing that because of her circumstances.

Anyone who got to know the two could tell that they were the best of friends, but just seeing them on the street they seemed like worst enemies. They were always fighting and calling each others names.

Hotohori wasn't about to let everything above go unanswered, he was determined to find out the story behind the girls that were staying with him. It was surprising to watch these girls show up one at a time when they had to go search for the seishi.

Hotohori ordered that the princess and all of her guardians to come to the throne room. When they had gathered, he ordered the guards to leave the room and said this, "I've watched everything that's happened here the past seven days, but I haven't understood any of it. I know that there is a big secret in your past, and I would like to know it. I also know that you've been trying to keep it from me, but I can't take it anymore."

Usagi replied with this, "I knew that you would want to know, so I've already taking the liberty of asking my senshi if it would be ok with them. They all agree that everyone should hear it, so please call the seishi, and I shall tell you the story of our pasts, and why we seem so familiar to you."

To be continued

I think that I'll end it here, the next chapter will contain the secret of what Usagi has to say. Here are some things for you to think about. How did she know that they seemed familiar to him? Why do they want to tell everyone? Why haven't I told you what their memories held? Will this have any affect on any of their relationships? Was Rei's prediction about Amiboshi correct?


	12. Unknown Pasts and Silent Confrontations

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this story updated. I hope that everyone's enjoyed it so far. I will avoid babbling so that you can go straight to the story.

Just one more thing, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon sniffles this is the worst part about writing fanfiction.

Well, here's the story!

***************************

Suzaku no Hime-sama

Rating: PG

Unknown Pasts and Confrontations

***************************

**Flashback to the last chapter**

Usagi replied with this, "I knew that you would want to know, so I've already taking the liberty of asking my senshi if it would be ok with them. They all agree that everyone should hear it, so please call the seishi, and I shall tell you the story of our pasts, and why we seem so familiar to you."

Hotohori sent for all of the seishi and Miaka. He told them to be in the throne room within thirty minutes for an emergency meeting. They were all there except Miaka who appeared five minutes later with food for everyone. 

Once everyone was settled down, the first to speak was ChiChiri, "What's wrong, Hotohori-sama?"

"I think that we should leave the explaining to Usagi and her guardians," Hotohori said looking pointedly at Usagi.

Usagi let out a sigh. She knew that this was coming, and she knew that she needed to answer all questions, she just didn't want it to happen now. "I'm going to tell you a story that's going to be very confusing. Please hold all of your questions until I am done." She waited for a nod from everyone, and once she got it, she continued.

"The story starts a thousand years ago. Back when the earth was a united kingdom, and the rulers held the names of the constellations, and all the planets were ruled by different people, there was the Silver Alliance. It allied the kingdoms of all the planets except earth that had not joined it. The supreme ruler of that alliance was the Queen of the Earth's Moon. Her name was Selenity. Now the earth finally wanted to join, but just as all of the other planets, it had to be a royal blood alliance. That meant that royalty from the Moon had to marry royalty from the earth. This would seem to work out perfect. The Queen of the Moon had one daughter, and the Queen of earth had one son.

'There is one rule that the Moon has that could mess it up. The royalty of the moon could not be forced into a marriage for matters of state. The princess, as wild as she was, was already in love. This caused her mother to despair, for love to a moonchild would be everything to them. Selenity arranged for a ball that her daughter would meet the earth's prince at. She knew that if her daughter was really in love, than nothing would change, but she hoped for the best in this meeting.

'Meanwhile, the prince told his parents that he too was in love. He wouldn't marry someone he didn't love, and he wouldn't do anything of such magnitude for matters of state. He, however, did agree to go meet with them, and talk with them for the matters of state to see if he could come up with some other way for them to become part of the alliance.

'The night of the ball, of course the royalty of the moon were last to enter. When they were announced, the prince was awe struck. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the princess come down the stairs. There was the person that he had fallen in love with. When she caught his gaze, her breath came ragged for a moment, and it felt as if her own heart had skipped a beat. There was the very person that she told her mother she wouldn't marry because she loved him. That was a very large contradiction in her book, but that's what had happened.

'The marriage was being planned from that night henceforth, and the earth's royalty stayed on the moon bringing the prince's guards to the moon. The princess's guards were also brought to the moon. As was tradition, the princess of each planet was to become part of the elite guard, the sailor senshi. Earth's princess would now become the first ever, Sailor Earth. Sadly, she would also be the last.

'She was in love, and had been for a very long time, with her brother's guard. And slowly but surely, each of the inner senshi fell in love with one of the guards. After the wedding, there was planned a great ball to which all royalty and nobility of the earth and moon would come together to celebrate the joining of the earth's prince and the moon's princess.

'During this ball, the evil attacked and killed all except the Queen. As the queen watched her daughter die with her love, she wept the tears of the moon. When she was the only one left, she let out a great cry that shook to moon to it's ruin, and made a wish on the moon's crystal heart, the Ginzuishou, for her daughter and all her loved ones to be reborn in the future.

'That is where we come from. I am the princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. These are my guard, my senshi, all except one, that is. Sailor Earth, who was reborn, but has not regained her memories of us yet.

'The prince of earth's name was Hotohori, his guards were, Tamahome, who the princess of the earth loved, ChiChiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Nuriko. The princess of earth was none other than Miaka. Do you now remember?"

During the story, each of them had been getting flashbacks of what had happened. They now all remembered who she was and their own pasts. Miaka was the first to respond. She immediately got up from her place beside Tamahome, and ran over to Usagi. Engulfing her in a bear hug, she said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I couldn't tell you before the time came, because it wasn't my decision. My senshi and I would all like to be excused. This has taken its toll on us."

Hotohori only nodded his head as he and the others digested the information they had just remembered. The Inner Senshi were the first out of the door, followed immediately by Usagi. They all knew that a large confrontation was coming, and they needed some time to think before that happened. 

The Outer Senshi, however, took their time in leaving, and took a nice stroll around the gardens. Haruka and Michiru both had a grin on their face thinking of what the Inner Senshi were about to have to endure. 

Tasuki was the first to come to his senses, and went in search for a certain fiery tempered maiden that he knew would be hiding from him.

He also had a good idea where she would be too. He found her in the forest just outside of the palace sitting underneath a giant willow tree. She was well hidden, and if he hadn't remembered her tendency to do this, he wouldn't have found her.

When he entered the secret grove of the willow, she turned to him and gave that mysterious smile she had been giving him since they had met in this life time, however, it was no longer secretive, for he knew everything that she knew.

Unexpectedly or maybe expected, he walked up to her and took her in his arms. He held her there for a moment as he thought of the last time they had spoken during the Silver Alliance.

**Flashback**

A young woman sat under a willow waiting for her love to come meet her. She had been hearing rumors of a war, and they were all on the edge for the ceremony that was to take place today. She knew that she wouldn't be able to speak to him until the ball that night, so they were meeting now.

When he finally appeared, he put his arm around her waist, and his lips met hers in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, he gave her his grin that said I-know-you-love-me. However, immediately following it came a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked him knowing the face that he made.

"I will not be able to join you at the ball this evening," he replied.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why?"

He gave a slight growl of frustration at this and said, "Because the royalty think that I'd be better suited to take a post outside of the ball for fear of an attack."

"That means that this is our last meeting for today?" she asked.

He gave a sharp nod. Neither of them said another word; they just remained there enjoying each other's embrace. They parted in silence to resume their duties.

**End Flashback**

They had both died that night, and he had witnessed her death, which pushed him overboard, driving him to a rage that made him near unbeatable, until he wore himself out, and lost all of his strength, and was killed from a sword pushed through his back.

When he fell, he landed beside her, and her face was the last thing that he had seen.

His grip tightened around her almost painfully, and he growled out, "That won't happen again."

She knew what he had been thinking about, and she knew that he meant he wouldn't lose her again. She had the same feelings about him. She would not let him go again. They would remain together forever this time, if it was the last thing that she did. She grinned at that thought. It would be the last thing that she would do.

Shortly following Tasuki, four others took their leave. ChiChiri was the second to leave the throne room. He had to go find the one that he hadn't remembered since his death. Guilt reigned in his mind as he thought of the pain he had seen in those ice blue eyes every time that they had met his own.

He found the blue haired angel in the library. She had her back to his, but he knew that she was aware of his presence. He had seen her shoulders stiffen when he entered the room.

**Flashback**

It was his day off. He would still have to be around to make sure everything went smoothly, but he would have some real free time today. He was headed straight for the library in the moon palace. He had been told that they had one of the largest libraries in the solar system, second to only the palace on Mercury. His love for books is what brought him to this knowledge of libraries.

When he reached the library, it was ten times larger than he expected. Everything was in his reach, but the building, which was actually separate from the actual palace, was five stories with nothing but books. There was barely room to walk between the books. He wondered for just a moment if it was possible to get lost in this library. However, his attention was immediately drawn to the blue haired angel that was the only other person using the library at the moment.

She was sitting in a chair in a small reading corner, the only placed not covered with books as far as he could tell, reading some book that he wasn't able to make out. She had her back to him, but he could tell that she knew he was there.

He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "I was looking for the history section no da. Would you happen to know where it is?"

When she turned to him, their eyes caught for what seemed like eternity, but in reality were only a few moments. She had the deepest blue eyes that he could imagine. They were much more of ice blue that went on forever.

Surprised didn't even cover how she felt. No one ever came to the library during the day. If anyone came at all, it was in the evening or for school. But he was just there looking for some history books.

She stood up and introduced herself; "I am Mizuno Ami, Princess of Mercury, and Princess Serenity's guard. May I ask who you are?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. He bowed kissed it, giving a hidden smile when he saw her blush, and said, "I am ChiChiri, second in command of Hotohori's guards. It is very nice to meet you, Princess Ami."

She blushed as he kissed her hand, and when he finished speaking she said, "Please, don't call me 'Princess' just Ami or Ami-chan would be fine. That is what all of my friends call me."

He gave her a smile that nearly melted her heart as he said, "Ami-chan it is than."

**End Flashback**

They slowly but surely grew closer after that. That day was forever their favorite memory together. As she showed him where the history section was, they talked as if they were old friends. They soon learned everything there was to know about each other.

The night of the ball, they died in each other's arms. He took a sword meant for her, and she took one meant for him. They had fallen together, and the last thing either of them saw was the other's face.

Ami couldn't get the bad memories of that death out of her mind. She wanted him to remember, and now that he did, she wasn't sure what to say to him. What was she supposed to say to him.

She knew that he was standing behind her. He was waiting for something. She stood to turn to him, but before she could, he had his arms around her waist. She was flush against her body, and her face tinted a light shade of pink.

ChiChiri buried his head in her hair. It still smelt of daffodils and roses, as it did so long ago. She heard him speak muffled by her own hair; "I missed you so much, Ami-chan!"

She leaned back against him; "I missed you more than you'll ever know, Chi-kun."

They didn't say anything else, but stayed in that position for what seemed was hours.

Nuriko had seen the whole exchange, and was happy for his friend. Now it was his turn to seek out who he wanted to see more than anyone else. (A.N. Nuriko has been dressing like a man since Minako showed up) He knew exactly where to find who he was looking for. She would be in her room. As strange as that sounded, that was where she liked to think. She did everything in her room if she could help it. That was her safe haven.

That was exactly where he found her. 

Her bedroom door was just slightly ajar, and he could see that she was staring at her figure in the mirror. He hated when she did this. She considered herself unlovable. Someone had placed a curse on her as a child and said that she would never find true love. However, that person had forgotten the cardinal rule, the Goddess of Love will always find love, despite any curse.

She never thought that he was lying to her, she just couldn't except the fact that there was no curse. She had been taught all of her life that she would never find true love. She knew that Serenity and the other senshi didn't believe that, but she couldn't make herself not believe it.

Now, however, she realized that he did love her. Her fear now, was of loosing him. She wanted to stay together, and now she had a chance. But if she took that chance, would she loose or win?

She hung her head low and tears spilled out of her eyes. He took this as his chance to sneak in the room and he quietly crept up behind her. He took her hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

Her head shot up and she smiled lightly when she saw him and relaxed. She loved it when he brushed her hair. She remembered the first time that he had done it for her.

**Flashback**

Minako was sitting under a tree in the palace courtyard. Rei had chased Usagi off to who knew where, and Ami had gone to the library. Makoto was sitting by her.

Makoto stood up and said, "Well, Minako-chan, I want to go see what's on the menu for tonight, and I'll catch you later. Ja matta!"

Minako smiled and said, "Ja matta, Mako-chan!"

As Makoto retreated to the kitchen area of the palace, Minako picked up her hairbrush and started to brush out her hair. It was an odd habit of hers, but she did it all the time.

Nuriko had been strolling around the grounds enjoying his time to himself when he noticed the beautiful blond that had captured his heart.

He was going to surprise her when he saw her pick up the hairbrush that had been sitting beside her. She started brushing out her hair. He smiled to himself and walked quietly up behind her.

He took the hairbrush from her hand, and she turned to him startled. She smiled when she saw who it was and then frowned, "Please return to me the hairbrush?"

"Now why should I do that, my dear princess?" He asked her in a mocking tone that did nothing more than irritate her.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him in mock disdain. He took the brush and started to run it through her hair. The sensation was the most relaxing thing that she had ever felt. He was tender, and his strokes were soft. He treated her as if she were a doll.

He just brushed her hair for what seemed like hours.

**End Flashback**

That had been but a week before the wedding. She felt slightly sick as she thought of the way that they ended. She had seen him drop dead across the battlefield, and so stricken with grief, her defense went down, and she was stabbed in a fatal blow. The last thing she saw was his corpse across the battlefield.

He just stood there brushing her hair in his own getting and giving comfort. They remained silent.

Meanwhile, Mitsukake was across the palace looking for none other than Makoto. He knew that she would most likely be in the kitchen cooking up a storm that's what she did every time she was upset in the moon kingdom. The cooks had never minded her doing that either. She would cook whatever it was they needed cooked.

He remembered all too well the time that she had been upset with him. When they had first met

**Flashback**

"Mako-chan!" Minako called running down the hallway.

"What is it, Minako-chan?" She asked.

"Serenity has gone to earth again!" She said stopping to catch her breath.

Makoto let out a sigh. It seems that the princess had met someone on earth, and she kept sneaking away to meet them. "I'll go get her this time, Minako-chan."

Minako only nodded her ascent.

Makoto teleported to earth where she knew the princess was most likely to be. When she got there, she found the princess sitting in a field of wild flowers beside someone. And she was talking to him. 'This must be the stable boy that she has fallen for,' Makoto thought.

She was about to yell at the princess when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see a handsome man shaking his head 'no' meaning for them to be left alone. He jerked his head behind him to the trees and started walking that way. She felt that she should go talk to him.

When they reached the woods, he said, "I think that we need to give them a little more time. They are saying their good byes for matters that can't be spoken of."

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"I am Mitsukake, the palace doctor," was his reply.

She nodded and said, "I am Sailor Jupiter, her highness's head guard. She is not supposed to be here right now, and she knows that."

He nodded and said, "They will be done shortly. You won't have to worry about her disappearing anymore if you let them finish."

She smiled at him beginning to like him for the pure fact that he was seemingly able to look at everything from different perspectives.

They sat and talked while she waited on Serenity to finish saying goodbye to the man that she was with.

**End Flashback**

When she had found out who he really was, she had gone to the kitchen, and was so angry that she even scared the cooks off. He remembered the fire that he had seen in her deep green eyes. She was beyond angry at him for lying to her.

He also remembered the last time that he had seen her. She had fallen in battle, and he had tripped over her. The shock left him there and vulnerable for but a moment, and that had been his downfall.

As he suspected, she was cooking in the kitchen. As he walked in, she looked up at him, and immediately looked down at the vegetables that she was chopping.

He walked around the counter, and grabbed her around the waist. Shock caused her to drop the knife that she had been using. 

He placed his head on top of hers and said, "Don't be upset. I don't want you angry or sad. I'm here now, and everything will be alright."

She nodded numbly. And they stayed like that for a long time. They lost track of time and just remained in each other's embrace.

To Be Continued

IMPORTANT! If you want to read Usagi's and Hotohori's confrontation, then you must review and tell me that! Otherwise, this story may go back on hold.


End file.
